Field
The present technology relates generally to devices, methods and systems for delivering electrical stimulation to a patient, especially delivering stimulation by regulating a voltage.
Background
Neurostimulators are known that can be configured to deliver stimulation to a neural target in a patient (e.g., neural tissue) in different ways, such as by regulating voltage, current or charge. When delivering stimulation to a patient using current regulation, the neurostimulator is configured to deliver a constant current to the patient regardless of the impedance of the load (e.g., the neural tissue) into which charge is delivered. When delivering stimulation to a patient using voltage regulation, the neurostimulator is configured to regulate a voltage so that the voltage applied to the load is constant. Thus, as the impedance changes, the current is adjusted to keep the voltage constant. It would useful to monitor the current being delivered to the patient during voltage regulated stimulation and to measure values related to the delivered current.